People Change
by legitforreal
Summary: "Sometimes it nice to be the same person all the time, not having to fit your personality for someone else" Ikarishipping -Oneshot-


**Author's Note: so i'm really into one shots right now. since people havent been reviewing 'Never Too Late' i havent updated.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Just the plot. **

* * *

As time goes by people seem to change. Everyone says people change. That nothing can stay the same, it all goes away. Well I believe that only a little bit. I believe that people don't change, but things around them change. Sounds weird right? But if you really ever think about people's attitudes don't even change really. The way they act, the way they talk, just everything about them. Nothing changes, but just around them changes. During the summer people started to become happy and cheery. Fall people become less cheery and serious. It's like the cold slapped them in the face to get them back to reality. And finally winter, the coldest season of them all. It seems as the temperatures go down so do peoples moods. It's as all the energy has been drained from them in all ways possible. Yet people blame each other for changing. Saying that if that person is changing, that they should also. But in reality why change at all? What comes out of it? New personality's, because that's always better. Not. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with who you are now? Like no one even asked you to change. So I suppose you do it for yourself? Yes there is also maturing but that doesn't change who you were when you started. It's just one big confusing mess that no one wants to understand. Yet I stand here today with the one person who will never change. Paul Shinji. He is one stubborn person. Yet that's who makes him who he is today. All year round he stays the same serious person. Others might call him arrogant, or rude, maybe even cold hearted. But not the way I see it. I see him as the person who stole my heart. I really don't understand the whole love at first sight thing. Because really that's not what I had, but if we go back and see how it actually had a conversation without name calling and managed to show emotion.

~Flashback~

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shinning and forest looked so calm. Ash Brock and I were camped out. We were getting our sleeping bags ready to go get some rest.

"Hey Brock what time do you have to be up by tomorrow?" I asked. My curiosity was outstanding at times. He looked at me and put his hand on his chin.

"Most likely by the time the sun rises. If we want to get to Snowpoint City by lunch" he mused. Snowpoint City. Such a lovely city yet such a cold place to go and battle. "Why do you ask Dawn?" he asked. Oh here comes excuse time.

"Oh I just wanted to see how early I need to get up to do my hair" I smiled. I hope he believed that. He looked at me for a second before he smiled. Safe.

"Girls" muttered Ash as he got in his sleeping bag. He's a happy camper isn't he?

"Pip pip pi lup pip" said Pipup. I looked down to see Piplup already to go to sleep. That's good the sooner everyone goes to sleep the sooner I can go.

"Alright goodnight Dawn" called Brock as he climbed in his sleeping bag.

"Night!" I called back. Sweet now I can start heading out. Quietly I tipped toed out of the camp site into the woods. I walked around till I saw the lake. It was breathe taking, glistening against the moons reflection. I sit down on the lake's edge and put my toes in. It's time like these that I actually have time for myself. Apparently I was deep in thought that I didn't hear someone behind me.

"Isn't it a little late to be bathing now?" I turned around to see no one else but Paul. What are the odds but a million to one.

"For you information I'm not bathing. I'm relaxing. Ever heard of that?" really I mean this guy barely has fun. All he does is train, he probably never even knows what relaxing means.

"Yes I have. Though usually you don't relax in the freezing cold lake at this time at night" he smirked. Oh that smirk, how I wanted to rip that off his face sometimes. He seems the same, nothing different about him.

"Have you ever wondered why people change" I asked. I didn't really expect a response from him. I mostly said it out loud.

"Because they feel like they have too" he grunted. He plopped down next to me and put one knee to his chest while he stretched the other.

"But they never really need to" and it's true I never found a reason for people to change who they are or change how they act.

"Of course they don't need to. Sometimes they just want too" he does have a point there. I thought about what he said for a moment.

"Change isn't always good" I said slowly. He doesn't say anything yet. It actually feels like an enternity till he answers.

"No it's not" he replied. I wonder why he doesn't ever change or if I change?

"Do I change?" I asked carefully. I wasn't really sure what he was going to say or if he was just going to make an insult out of it. I looked over at him, I never realized his eyes. And how gray they were, most of the time they're stone cold. But right now there's actually some emotion in them. I can't really tell what though.

"No you don't, you seem to stay the same cheery annoying person all the time" he said. I stopped looking at his eyes when I realized that he was talking to me. Annoying? How sweet of him.

"Oh" I said. The stars were shining very bright today. "Sometimes it nice to be the same person all the time, not having to fit your personality for someone else" I rambled on. Though I wasn't even sure if he was listening at all, but to be honest I was just saying what I thought.

"The way you act is just happy all the time" he explained. What does he mean?

"Happy all the time? What do you mean?" saying it in my head always sounds better.

"You care for people's feelings. You don't want them to be upset or sadden" well of course I care. Why would I want to make someone upset?

"Don't you?" I know he's very serious but doesn't he care a little bit?

"No. If people don't care about how I feel, why should I care for them" That makes sense, though he could show a little bit more compassion.

"I care" Did I really just say that out loud. Shoot he's staring at me.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. His skin looks gorgeous against the moon. Crap he's waiting for an answer.

"Well because I care about you Paul. Even though you don't care about me" I looked down and lightly kicked my feet in the lake.

"I never said not caring about you" he answered. Wait this guy is not making sense anymore.  
"But you said you don't care about anyone?" And guys say we're confusing. Sheesh.

"You're not just anyone Dawn. You're someone special" he sighed. He actually looks like he cares. Moment of truth much?

"Paul" I said before he swooped down and kissed me. That was so not expected. He pulls back. He gets up about to walk away.

"Wait" I say. I get up all wet and ran after him. "That's all? You're going to kiss me and then just leave?" he didn't say anything but just stared at me. "Well you know something Paul. I love you, you jerk!" I yelled. I turned around about to stomp away before I feel him tug on my wrist.

"I love you too annoying girl" he said.

His lips came crushing on mine. I couldn't help but just wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. As he hands went to my waist. I mean really when the person you've loved the longest times kisses you what is a girl suppose to do push him away.

~End Flashback~

In all honestly the whole not changing who you are really sticks to the whole confessing love to each other. Yeah not really but still, at least it all came out.

"Dawn let's go. We can't sit around all day in the snow" I turned around and saw Paul standing there looking down on me. I realized I was in the snow but that's not so bad.  
"Paul can you help me up" I asked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He tried pulling me up but instead I pulled him down.  
"Dawn what the heck!" he yelled. I kissed his cheek to make him feel better. Like I said before some people don't change at all.

* * *

**Reviews are what all writers crave you know.**


End file.
